Broken Ties, Love, and Lies
by Enigma10
Summary: Rated PG-13 for brief scene and language. A Young girl who knows nothing of her past escapes to Earth when he boyfriend fails to get her to join his evil ways. Read more...


I just had an idea pop into my head. I need to write so I will, but I warn you this idea is my only inspiration at the time, so the quality of this may not be as good. R&R anyways please! Criticism accepted of course, but flame me and you will die a horrible death..and all that good stuff.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"What happened to you? You used to be so.......so......"  
  
"Perfect?"  
  
"Yes! You loved me and I loved you and that was the end of it! There was nothing that could come between us and now you go and do this? Why, Logan?"  
  
"Because, this is where we should be. This world, this universe, they don't stand a chance with us together! Come on, Tif, we could rule...no one could stop us!"  
  
Tifini turned and looked out the huge window that took up more than half the wall. The lavender sky sparkled, with the twin suns smiling at each other from separate sides of the sky. The purple waves of the Huktcho Ocean on the peaceful planet of Kudoschi crashed against the yellow sands of the beach. Tifini felt a surge of warmth come upon her. Everything was so at ease. The blue-green grass farther in to shore waved gently in the breeze, and the reddened leaves of the trees rustled ever so softly from their branches.  
  
Tifini turned around and stared into the brown eyes of the man she loved. His black hair was tied back into a pony-tail that fell across his shoulder. Tifini walked past him and out the door leading to the beach. Logan spun. "Tifini!" he said, following her quickly.  
  
"Logan," Tifini said when Logan reached her position on the beach. "You are asking me to do the impossible. To conquer this planet and go on, taking over everything in the universe just so we could say we rule the universe and for what? So we have nothing else to do."  
  
"Evil is the only way, Tif, it is the only to power," Logan said finally. "Join me?"  
  
"No, Logan. No."  
  
Logan sighed and turned away from Tifini. "Then you leave me no choice. I know what you're capable of, Tifini, and I don't have time for that strong of a resistance. I will rule alone, but I'll never forget you, goodbye," Logan said. Suddenly, out of nowhere, giant men dressed all in black jumped out from behind sand dunes, picnic areas, and trash cans. They surrounded Tifini, and two grabbed her arms to keep her from escaping. Logan shook his head.  
  
"Take her to the spaceport. Kill her, and shove her into a pod. Send it wherever you want," Logan ordered. Tifini's green eyes filled with surprise and fear. Logan smirked at her, then turned away. The men in black raised their swords.  
  
"HAIL DRACIUS! RULER OF THE UNIVERSE!" They yelled out. Then they hurried away.  
  
~~~*~**~***~**~*~~~  
  
"Gohan, would you stop that already!" Videl yelled. Gohan whipped around and kept walking with his girlfriend. He had been throwing little ki blasts at the guy in the suit following them for the past ten minutes. No matter how many times he did it, the guy kept up.  
  
"Why does your dad always have to send someone to watch us when we go out? Doesn't he trust me already?" Gohan said, agitated. Videl laughed.  
  
"Well we he knows you beat Cell and he didn't and he knows what your dad and everyone else is capable of, he gets nervous."  
  
"Oh please."  
  
"I don't blame him, and neither should you."  
  
Gohan and Videl kept walking along the park walkway. Gohan ran his free hand through his hair, while tightening his grip slightly on Videl's hand. "The wind is perfect today, whatdaya say we go for a fly?" Gohan asked. Videl smiled and nodded. They both stopped and Gohan turned around.  
  
"Feel free to follow by any means possible!" Gohan told the lookout following them. Then he leapt into the air. Videl followed, and they were both off into to summer sun, with the little spy-guy staring them off, wondering how in the heck he could do his job now.  
  
~~~*~**~***~**~*~~~  
  
Tifini stumbled up to the space pod the men had picked. She turned around to face a gleaming sword being drawn. One of the men hit the pod open switch and began programming a route. "Hihtrae, the planet of weaklings, oh well, good enough for me!" he said as he punched the numbers. "The locals call it Earth, and how lucky, it's got over ten billion people. More people to mourn you, Tifini," he said, finishing the route program. He was obviously the leader, as he held up his hand and then men drew back.  
  
"Huthor, post lookouts," he said. One of the men nodded and muttered instructions to the men, and all of them hurried away. The leader turned back to Tifini and licked his lips.  
  
"Don't you even try it." she warned him.  
  
"Oh come now darling, you'll want to go out with a good scream, yes?" he said. "Huthor, restraints please." Huthor hurried forward and pushed Tifini to the ground. He ran his hand through her highlighted, needle- straight light brown hair and tied her arms and legs to metal links set in the cement, usually used to hold down the space pods when not in use. The leader, named 'Hornotho', unbuckled his belt. He got on top of Tifini and licked her neck. "You'd better make this good; it will be your last." Hornotho hissed, and made a reach for her pants.  
  
Tifini yelled out, and suddenly, she was engulfed in gold. She felt her long hair lift from her shoulders, and unbelievable energy exploded throughout her entire body. Tifini ripped the links clear out of the cement and threw Hornotho off. She stood up and stared down at the crumpled heap that was the potential rapist. Hornotho reached for two daggers that rested in the sheaths on his belt. Tifini reached out and snatched both off it and drew them.  
  
"Thank you so much, Hornotho, I have been looking for these for so long," she said sarcastically. Then she spat on him. "Thief." Reaching into the pod behind her, she pulled a piece of parchment and a quill. Tifini turned and scribbled something on the paper, folded it up, and turned around. She bent over and slipped the paper into Hornotho's hand.  
  
"Give that to Logan for me, darling," she said. Out of the blue, hundreds of footstep thundered her way as the lookouts returned from their posts.  
  
"FIRE!" Hornotho yelled. The men open fired on Tifini. She leaped into the space pod and hit the close button. The pod sealed shut, and shouting began outside. Tifini slammed down on the ignition, and the pod blasted off just as Tifini fainted.  
  
~~**~~  
  
"She WHAT?!"  
  
"She went all, golden-like, and then she escaped, Lord Dracius. She gave me this though," Hornotho said and held out his hand. Logan took the parchment and unfolded it.  
  
Hold me when I'm here  
Right me when I'm wrong  
Hold me when I'm scared  
You won't always be there  
So Love me when I'm gone.  
  
I'm on Earth, see you soon.  
  
Tifini  
  
Logan crumpled up the parchment. "Start rounding up recruits and training them. We leave for Earth in ten weeks."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ok Ok so I'm a little out of practice. I just needed to write something down. I'm still wondering where this one is going..  
  
So Love me when I'm gone  
See you soon. 


End file.
